


Fear Upon Sensation

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mirrors, Nightmares, One Shot, Seduction, Triggers, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Serenity, Marik. An endless nightmare which made the dawn seem so far away. Warning: blood, dark imagery and adult situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Upon Sensation

There was everything and then there was nothing, such as it was the light and darkness of all things.

Eyes shot open.

Serenity awoke with a start, sitting up in bed, catching her breath and looking at the clock on the bedside table.

It was nearly four o'clock in the morning, and she hadn't been able to sleep, even though she'd gone to bed nearly several hours earlier.

She frowned, running a hand through her auburn hair. Wasn't that what it was like every night?

She tried to sleep, and never could.

Of course, she'd end up drifting off in the morning classes, not long before she had to get up to shower and go to work. Only it was Friday night, thank goodness.

Even if she was to do something, she wasn't prepared to deal with that right now.

She didn't want to think about anything. He just wanted to lie here and dream, to let thoughts of a faraway paradise fill her mind, and maybe then she would be lulled off to sleep.

But no, that wasn't really what she wanted – she was restless, she amended with a soft sigh.

She sat up and swung her legs out of bed, kicking back the covers.  She then walked down the hallway, the cool air flitting through her pink night shirt and pants, and then into the room, where there was a mirror whose light caught her eye. 

Unsure at first, her feet let her to the room where the mirror almost beckoned to her, where her reflection was stepping forward, almost filling the space that the recertified glass provided.

Serenity caught herself staring at the mirror, almost drawn to the ornate piece, as the reflection stared back at her.  She knew that mirrors couldn’t stare back, but this one did. Its eyes ablaze with mischief and corruption bore into her very being, almost rooting her to the ground.

“ _So tell me…_

_…Do you expect Paradise?_

_Or will you burn, simmer and languish for all eternity?_

_Do you expect anything?_

_Do you?_!”

Smears of blood.

Dark red on rusty metal, drying already…

Those quick flashes, short but more than enough to instill the fear in her heart.

Wide frightened eyes morphed from her hazel ones, the room shadowed by the blanketing sun and the moon shining its light in the shadowy crevices of that very space.

Serenity almost stepped back as the moonlight shone upon the mirror in front of her.

“No.”

It wasn’t her reflection.

It wasn’t possible.

The word hovered in the air of silence long after the realization.

A man was in her place in the very mirror.

Tarnished-golden hair stuck out in all directions, thick, prominent and deep. A glowing eye materialized on his forehead, his face as malevolent as it was beautiful soon stretching unnaturally.

Pupil-less red and violet eyes stared back at her, his expression painted with a wicked, lascivious grin.

“W-Who are you?” She uttered before she could silence herself any longer, trembling under this man’s piercing gaze.

At least, she thought he could be a man or something else entirely.

He said nothing, revealed nothing. His grin only broadened further, his face stretching grotesquely, and the shining eye on his forehead conjured up fleeting shadows.

She gasped, a sharp intake of her breath leaving her, and she covered her mouth quickly. Was that an illusion?

Was it?!

It had to!!!

“I am one with the darkness, my dear Serenity…”

Her form tightened.

His voice was coy and sweet, but laced with the dark.

He knew her…

But how?

“How-how do you know my name?”

“I know so many things about you, my dear – I can sense the very fear coursing through you right now and I also sense something dark, deadly, and lovely from you. Something I can create.”

Before she could say another word, a tan cargo-pants leg stepped out from the very mirror. She was not hallucinating or dreaming – his leg stepped out from the mirror!

He was sentient, very much alive and towering over her.

The demon still held the sadistic and malevolent expression on his face, his red-violet eyes roving over her shuddering form.

Serenity felt a slight tremor wracking through her body, and she couldn’t keep herself from falling backward and landing on the ground, her backside roughly making contact. She winced but couldn’t stop what she felt from the demon’s presence.

She looked up to hear this being giggling at her little tumble, with his expression turning more contemplative now.

“Startled by my sentience, are you?” He replied, his voice sending chills down her spine, almost pleased that his mere presence had taken her aback so much.

He then titled his head to one side, squatting down to her level, so that he was eye to eye with Serenity, who bit her lip to keep from emitting a sob.

“Wh- ** _What_** are you?”

Shifting his gaze, he reached out his hand, holding his palm up and thin tendrils of inky blackness stretched out to caress his hand and thread their way through his tanned fingers.

Serenity found enough strength to squirm a few inches away from him before his hand caught his wrist and pinned it to the ground, with so much force that it could break at any moment.

“I am older than the light, my dear, as I am hatred and agony intertwined, far away from hope and safety. I am the sweet black sun, everywhere at every time, as I am the Darkness, dear Serenity.” He hissed, leaning forward to whisper in the girl’s ear, with her shivering as a spike of hair brushed against her cheek.

Malice. Loathing.

Insanity.

“And you are caught in the middle of it, my dear.”

Pulse.

Pulse.

Pulse.

Within a millisecond, he pounced on her before she could get away, pulling her into a tight kiss, his lips soft but like blooded-violet fire, scalding upon her own mouth. She tried to kick him away with her legs, but they were pinned and the kiss deepened; she tried to punch his shoulders with all her might, but he then had a tight grasp on both her wrists, making anything futile.

She felt something tighten around her neck, but she couldn’t reach or even move an inch of her hands, not before the kiss finally ended, leaving her to gasp for air.

The demon leaned down and then let his long tongue slide a wet pathway over her bare neck, then downward to her chest, shuddering in pure delight at the taste of her flesh. Serenity unconsciously shook underneath him, repulsed by his actions, suppressing the urge to throw up at the feel of his tongue on her neck.

He avariciously let his tongue slide across the top of her breasts, a low but desperate moan escaping him, and hearing a soft cry from Serenity when he bit down on her flesh.

She seized up in his grasp, her cheeks growing hot from what she had just uttered, and the notion that she almost liked this monster biting her there. He pulled back, licking his lips, his eyes glazed over and his expression hooded. 

“You taste wonderful, sweet Serenity.”

She gritted her teeth, cringing up at his new smile, and shut her eyes tight when his face stretched grotesquely once more.

“Stop it, stop it- just stop it.” She uttered under her breath, fear mixed in with disgust, the desire to run in a circle and leave immediately very rampant.  She was trying to breathe calmly but her heart was racing, almost as if it would jump out of her chest at any moment.

The demon grinned and let his hands pull her up, his body almost cat-like and sleek, and he straddled the supine and confused girl. If she had the chance to push him away, it was expected as he silenced her by gripping her neck with his one free hand, not crushingly but able to hold her still, before he ripped her nightshirt open.  

Serenity couldn’t voice her fright and embarrassment of her newly bared skin as his other hand gently caressed her stomach and upward to her breasts, shaking in his grasp, and barely containing her mewling. Goosebumps rose on her chest and her arms, unable to move, and she was rooted in the very spot she found herself in.

“It’s time for you to awaken now, my dear Serenity.” The demon purred in delight before darting forward, his lips brushing against hers, a caress full of sin and wanton desire. Releasing her from her fearful stupor, he moved forward to swiftly mark his teeth upon her neck, pushing her down to the floor once again, blood flowingly freely.

Serenity screamed in terror and agony, head snapping back hit to hard ground. Before she had only grunted and shouted in pain; these were real, anguished, piercing screams of pain and sorrow.

The demon then saw his chance to flip her onto her stomach, take the weapon that he held with him this whole time, and using her naked back, her flesh, in its shape, to carve a malicious design upon her back with crimson hues from his golden blade.

Searing pain swam quickly and painted her very core, every time he touched her with the blade, sharp, slick, and each vermillion line took her form there, she let out another scream, marring her throat, and then a sob, her whole body shaking.

Those screams – oh, those screams were of pure pleasure to him, an anticipation of that flavor he had tasted just once before. The demon instrumented all of this with hungry eyes, never straying from the bloodied pathway upon her back.

As soon as it begun, it was over, and she shook and shook until she let another sob, her back stinging and in shooting anguish. The only signs of her still living were her slow haggard breaths and the small light she felt spark in her eyes.

Pulse.

Pulse.

The demon turned her over carefully, almost mockingly gentle, and he brought her closer, then brutally kissed her, melding their lips together that was almost within Light and the Darkness.

Madness struck upon the gentle soul, and in what had dragged her under was an endless nightmare which made the dawn seem so far away.

The demon then faded away into the night, and the last thing Serenity thought she heard before slipping into the blissful unconsciousness was…

“ _Now you are mine_ …”

She then waited for the coming of dawn. 

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: In this oneshot, (Yami) Marik is the demon, as you may have guessed. Oh, and this one was written in the darker and more twisted spirit of this holiday– Happy (belated) Halloween!)


End file.
